


Willie’s Hoodie

by LeenouMcAron



Series: Clothing Theft Chain [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: A lot of hugs, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Ray being a dad to the boys, Reggie being his adorable self, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, back with the attempt at humor, don't expect to really laugh though, they all are adorable actually, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenouMcAron/pseuds/LeenouMcAron
Summary: The cloth thief is back as Willie and Alex share cute moments.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina
Series: Clothing Theft Chain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948381
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	1. Hello Willie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There! I'm back with more cuteness and clothes sharing! This time Willie's here, because I love this boy (who doesn't?)  
> You don't need to read the previous work of the serie to understand this one ;)
> 
> English is not my first language so i apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Voila, I hope you enjoy! :)  
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos or comment, it always make my day an infinite time better!<3

Alex was wandering down the streets of Los Angeles, lost in thought when he saw a familiar person skating his way. He stopped dead in his tracks. It had been two weeks since the night they played at the Orpheum, two weeks since he had last seen Willie, and heard of Caleb. Alex had started to think that Caleb had learned that Willie helped them and that he had killed him, _well, made him disappear_ . But the boy was right here skating down the street, he was fine. Alex felt like a weight was taken off his chest, _Willie is fine,_ he thought, relieved. But then his anxiety came back strong. _If he’s fine that means he stayed away on purpose, maybe he doesn’t like me after all. But why would he say he cared about me if he doesn’t? Just to make of me?_ Alex was lost in his thought again when he heard a voice call his name.

“Alex?” Alex lifted his eyes from the ground and met these rich brown eyes he had started to love since he met the other boy, who was now just two feet away from him. “Alex is that really you? But how?” Willie grabbed his arms and looked him up and down with concern, as if he couldn't believe he was really here in front of him “I thought you had crossed over, what happened? are you ok Alex?” _Oh yeah right, I was supposed to have crossed over, that’s probably why he didn’t come to visit this last two weeks_ , Alex thought. He figured that he should probably answer Willie’s questions, so he finally talked.

“Hey Willie! Uh so we didn’t cross over in the end, as you can see since I'm here, in front of you, still in your arms… I should probably stop talking right now…”

WIllie started laughing, _I missed his laugh,_ Alex thought feeling himself smiling at the sound, Then the boy embraced him in a strong hug caughting Alex off guard. He came back to his senses and hugged Willie back, instantly feeling better than he had since the night of the concert.

They sat on the nearest bench and they continued to talk for hours, catching up. Alex told Willie how the guys and him got rid of Caleb’s stamps and how Julie could touch them now and how apparently other people could see them now from time to time. (They discovered that one morning when Reggie pooffed in the kitchen while Ray was cooking breakfast, startling the poor man who had started screaming. Julie was forced to explain everything to him and he took the news pretty well. He was still getting used to the guys randomly appearing in the house but other than that he was actually cool with it.) Willie then told him that he hadn’t seen Caleb or heard of him since the morning after the concert at the Orpheum and that he didn’t know if he should be worried or not.

Eventually, as the night had fallen, Willie got up and grabbed Alex's hand, making him stand too.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere else!”

“Are you gonna make me break rules again?” asked Alex, teasing him. Willie smiled at that, _Oh man, that smile,_ and answered “Maybe I will, are you scared, Hotdog?”

“Not at all, I’ll follow everywhere” Willie seemed surprised at this answer and blushed, _HE BLUSHED,_ and then the two ghost pooffed out.

* * *

The boys appeared before the Hollywood sign. From their spot they could see the city and all its lights. It was beautiful, but Alex focused on Willie and how he looked so beautiful under the moonlight. His dark eyes shone, his smile was literally illuminating the night and his wavy hairs were falling carelessly on his shoulders, _what an amazing sight,_ thought Alex. Willie didn’t miss the way Alex was detailing him, he esquised a playful smirk, as he decided to tease him a little. “Enjoying the view Hotdog?” Caught off guard again, Alex felt himself blushing furiously. _Congrats Alex_ ! _You just embarrassed yourself in front of a cute boy you like!_ Alex was having a little internal crisis but then he felt Willie squeezing his hand harder for two seconds, as the boy said “Don’t worry I’m just teasing you” giving him his bright smile again.

Alex was daydreaming again, (does he ever stop?) and his eyes fell on Willie’s lips. _I want to kiss you so bad_ , he thought. But then Willie was all serious as he answered “What’s stopping you?” They looked at each other for a moment and then they were both leaning closer, looking at each other's lips. Alex paused as he was inches away from the other boy's mouth, taking the time to look Willie in the eyes, making sure he wasn’t going to pull away and then he went in. 

They kissed for what felt like hours, alternating between soft kisses and more passionate ones, as they had moved to a close embrace, Alex’s arm around Willie’s neck, while the other boy circled his waist. Eventually they stopped and just rested their forehead together, looking lovingly in each other’s eyes, both boys couldn’t stop smiling.

At some point, Alex shivered from the cold night temperature. Willie, who had put his head on the space between his shoulder and his collarbone to hug him better, lifted his head, to look him in the eyes with a concerned expression. 

“You can feel cold?”

“Uh… yeah that’s new, I guess it comes with the whole ‘being solid and visible’ thing. I was also sleeping the other day so I guess there’s more to discover”

“You’re probably right, but in the meantime” Willie stepped back from their embrace and took off his hoodie, _the same one he had the day we spoke in the Orpheum,_ though Alex smiling at the reminder, revealing a grey tight t-shirt underneath. “Here, take my hoodie, wouldn’t want you to catch a ghost cold” and then he winked, stealing Alex’s cap to put it on top of his own head.

“You’re going to be the second death of me, I swear” Alex huffed, as he put on the hoodie, blushing like crazy but already feeling warmer.

He couldn’t stop smiling as he went back to the garage, enveloped in the other boy’s scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> I don't how many chapters this story will have (probably 3) but chapter 2 will be posted soon!
> 
> In the meantime, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comment!<3


	2. Julie The Thief Is Back (Is She Though?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex searches for the missing Hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! I'm not entirely satisfied with it but I still wanted to share it.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it though! :)

Alex was anxious. Well he was always anxious, but right now he was a little more anxious than usual ok?

See, he was meeting with Willie in an hour and he didn’t know if the boy expected him to give him back his hoodie or not. Alex would really like to keep it because he liked the thought of wearing the other boy’s clothes. That was not his major preoccupation at the moment though, because he couldn’t actually find the hoodie in question. At first he thought Luke and Reggie had pulled a prank on him but when he asked them they immediately helped him search for it. Reggie didn’t like the thought of any of them losing something, and Luke said he just wanted to help because he didn’t want any of his friends to panic today.

They stopped searching half an hour before his date, _was it an actual date if they didn’t say so?_ Alex had no clue. He started pacing in front of the guys as they took a seat on the couch. That’s when he had an idea of who could have stolen the piece of cloth, someone who already did it in the past. “Did any of you saw Julie today?”

Reggie got excited as he told him “Oh yeah we saw her this morning, she landed us clothes!” At these words, Alex looked more closely at his friends. He then noticed they didn’t wear their usual clothes. Luke was wearing dark grey sweatpants with the sweater Julie wore the night they met her, while Reggie had black sweatpants on, and a Hoodie that went from pink to blue as you looked down. All the clothes were slightly too small on them as they were a little bit taller than Julie. “Why did Julie land you clothes? you lost your own or what?”

“No, Ray asked if we wanted him to do some laundry for us, he was so kind we just gave him everything” Luke said. 

“NOBODY LOST ANYTHING!” yelled Reggie, at the same time, slightly offended at Alex’s words. The blond immediately felt guilty and apologised to Reggie who had already forgave him, if the smile he shot him as he started to speak again could tell anything. “Actually I think this hoodie is Flynn’s, she must have landed it to Julie. I love it though, it’s so beautiful and actually very comfy! I feel like I’m wearing an actual cloud! A cloud guys! It’s amazing!” Luke shared a look with Alex and they both smiled as they answered “Yeah I really like it too Reggie” and “You look amazing Bro!”. Reggie feigned embarrassment “Jeez, guys you’re gonna make me blush” They all laughed at his antics as Luke fist bumped him as Reggie sent a flying kiss at Alex.

“So back to Willie’s hoodie, I meet him in less than fifteen minutes and I still have no clue where the thing is. What am I going to do if he wants it back? I can’t just say I misplaced it!” Alex started pacing again, back to his anxious self. “Dude, have you met the guy? I’m pretty sure he’s gonna be chill about this.” Luke said in an attempt to calm him. That made Alex stop in his tracks “Yeah… no you’re right he probably won’t mind, and I could always give him one of my hoodies as a payback!” _I’m sure he would look really cute in my pink one,_ he thought. He then forced himself to stop thinking about it because he didn’t want to daydream about his possible future boyfriend, _If everything went as expected today,_ in front of his best friends, or they would never let him live (interesting choice of word here) that down. “Wait, Luke, you said Ray was doing laundry right?” 

“Yeah I did why… OH yeah he probably had seen it!” The boy said catching on his train of thought. “Love you guys, see you later!” and then he pooffed out not hearing as Reggie yelled back “We love you too Alex!” making Luke laugh.

* * *

Julie returned to her room after taking a shower. Flynn had just left after an intense homework session. She could have stayed for dinner but both girls were really tired of their day so Flynn decided to go home so they could properly rest. Julie checked her phone for any notification. She had a text from her best friend.

Flynn: _I just got home :)_

_and I think I accidentally took one of your hoodies *picture of said hoodie*_

_I don’t recognise though… is it one of the guy’s??_ 🤔

Julie studied closely the picture but didn’t recognise the hoodie as one of her’s neither one of the guy’s.

Julie: _Well It’s not mine and I’ve never seen any of the boys wear it, but I’ll ask them! ;)_

* * *

Alex appeared in the kitchen, startling Ray who was working on his laptop at the dining table. The man placed a hand on top of his heart swearing in spanish before giving a small smile at Alex. “Hey Alex, everything’s good?”

“Yes sir, I just wanted to ask you if you’ve seen a cream white hoodie when the guys gave you our stuff earlier?” Asked Alex, fidgeting, as he was not really at ease with any adult presence. “First of all, quit the ‘sir’ or ‘Mr Molina’, just call me Ray, ok son?” said Ray with a reassuring smile. He then seemed to think for a few seconds before shaking his head and continuing “I’m sorry, I don’t think there was any hoodie like you described.” He then noticed Alex’s defeated expression, “You’ll find it don’t worry, your hoodie will appear again eventually”

“Well it’s not mine, it's my boyfr…” He stopped himself realising what he was going to say, _What if he’s not okay with this?_ Alex thought and then composed himself “uh yeah, nevermind, thanks for your help Mr Mo… uh Ray!” and he pooffed out of the room, leaving a very confused Ray behind.

That’s the moment Julie chose to run down the stairs and go out by the front door, just to come back and say “Hey Dad! I’m heading to the studio for a bit, see you later!” and then she was out.

A tired sight made its way out of Ray’s mouth, “Teenagers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments!


	3. Definitely A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter, I wasn't planing to post everything today but since I just finished it, why the hell not?
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)

Alex was late. Alex was never late, he always made sure to be at least five minutes early to any meeting classes or date (not that he went to many but still). But right now he was ten minutes late as he pooffed in the street where Willie and him had met, which had become their usual meet up point.  _ I hope Willie’s still here… but what do I do if he wants his hoodie back? Of course he’ll want it back, we’re not dating why would he just give it to me? But I’d really want to date him though… I hope he won’t be mad…  _ As Alex was having a little breakdown in the middle of the street, he felt a hand take his, as a kiss was planted on his cheek. He heard a familiar voice close to his ear “Hey Hotdog!”

When he recovered from the surprise Alex smiled dreamily as he looked at the boy now in front of him.

“Hey Willie, sorry I’m late! And I didn’t bring you back your hoodie because It kinda disappeared, like I don’t know where I put it, so yeah sorry for that too...So uh as an apologise I brought you one of mine because I felt very bad losing your stuff and you should really start saying something because I can’t stop talking and this getting embarrassing right now…” Willie put his hands on Alex’s shoulder as a way to ground him, and gave him a soft smile “It’s ok, really, I just got here. And don’t worry about the hoodie, I wasn’t gonna ask you to give it back. I’ll gladly take yours though, thanks!” At these words, he put the hoodie on, and then tied his hair in a loose bun. He then shot Alex a big smile, and If the blond wasn’t already dead, the sight before him might have made his heart stop for good. Willie’s dark eyes were shining, his smile was illuminating the street, the pink fabric contrasted beautifully against his skin and the loose locks of hairs that were escaping his bun were subtly framing his face. He was looking simply amazing.  _ Yeah, I’m screwed _ , though Alex. He cleared his throat as he forced himself to stop looking at the other boy  _ for now, at least _ . “So, where are we going?” Willie grabbed his hand and then they were off.

They appeared in what seemed to be a planetarium, if the reproduction of the solar system that was in the middle of the room could give a hint. Willie guided him into a room full of screens, which stretched from floor to ceiling, surrounding the boys on all sides. He made a move with his free hand and the giant screens turned themselves on, showing a big expanse of stars on a beautifully colored background. The background music started playing at a low volume at the same time. Alex took the time to look at the view that was offered to him, turning on himself as much as he could without letting go of Willie’s hand, completely amazed by the sight.

“What do you think?” Asked Willie, softly, not wanting to disturb Alex’s contemplation.

“Willie, that’s… Woah, that’s amazing” His blues eyes focused on the other boy's darker ones. “You’re amazing” Alex could see Willie blush under the low light of the room and he was pretty sure he could feel butterflies in his belly as they smiled at each other.

  
Eventually they lied down, Alex’s head on Willie’s shoulder as his arms were around his own shoulders, the blond circling his waistline, watching the stars move in a comfortable silence.”What gave you the idea of bringing me here?” suddenly asked Alex, whispering as to not disturb the mood. Willie gave him a soft look and then answered with a smile “Well, I wanted to plan the perfect date under the stars, but With all the city light you can’t really see them outside. So I figured this place could do it.” One word was stuck in Alex’s head. Date.  _ He wants to date? for real? _ He couldn’t hold himself back and so he asked the question that was on his mind. “You want to date? Like for real? You want us to be boyfriends and all?” Alex seemed genuinely surprised at that so Willie answered quickly. “Yeah I’d love to be your boyfriend Bro” They shared a look and burst out laughing. Soon enough, they stopped and started kissing softly, never breaking out of their embrace.

* * *

Later that night, when Alex got back in the studio, he found his bandmates playing cards together. As soon as they spotted him, they stopped, they all got in front of him in seconds, asking questions about his date.

Julie, Luke and Reggie seated on the couch while Alex took place on the table, facing them. They all looked at him expectantly, when Julie cut the moment “Well speak! We want to know! Give us every detail, now!” 

“Well, maybe not every detail okay, leave the part where you kiss or it could get really awkward…” Added Luke before being interrupted by Reggie “Speak for yourself Dude! I want to know every little detail so spill Alex!” Luke frowned as Julie Alex and Reggie laughed at his expression, and then Alex told them. He did leave out the part about the kiss (multiple kisses actually) for Luke’s sake. The conversation carried away for a couple of minutes and then Reggie suddenly spoke.

“Oh we found Willie’s hoodie by the way! It was Flynn who stole it in the end.”

❂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this little fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to comments or to leave kudos if you did, and tell me if you want more for this serie!<3
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt or just talk to me here's my [tumblr](https://leenoumcaron.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
